


In the Beginning....

by theravenstag



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Pre Canon, Thrill, unexplored relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenstag/pseuds/theravenstag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious "man" holds a competition in District 12 that Gale and Katniss struggle to win. We meet new characters and explore relationships Collins left untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning....

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Exploring relationships, such as Gale making moves on Katniss and Katniss refusing etc.

I'VE ABANDONED THIS FIC FOR NOW GUYS SORRY UwU

I know he’s thinking exactly what I’m thinking as I look into his dark eyes. There’s only one way either of us will win this competition and that’s by using the sneakiest methods possible.

I grin at Gale and he grins back, a mischievous gleam to his eyes that I know matches mine. I know him like the back of my right hand, and he knows me equally as well. This competition would be the epitomy of winning, plus, it would provide for our families and distract us from the heaviness of everyday life.

“You’re on,” I say, and without waiting for further confirmation, I run out of the Hob, slinging my new quiver over my back as I go.

My feet slap the pavement in rhythm and I can hear Gale’s footsteps behind me, quick, light, and I know he’s gaining on me, he launched into motion only a millisecond later than I did.

My braid flies out behind me and I near the corner of the giant building that is the Hob, streaking past Darius, who looks ambivalent as always, and out into the open streets.

“Katniss I-,”

“Later!” I scream at Chive.

She grins and shakes her head, taking her basket full of yarn on to my house. I'll make sure to apologize later as I’m thankful for her keeping Prim company these past few weeks as Gale and I venture farther into the woods.

Speaking of Gale, he’s gaining on me fast. Running is always neck and neck between us. But this time, I feel like I can't let him win.

I strain forward, my lungs burning now.

He overtakes me and I let out a grunt of frustration, ignore my burning lungs and lifting my head higher, pumping my arms. My quiver slams against my backbone faster than my pace but slower than my heart. I grit my teeth and pump with my ham strings. I can feel my lips pull back over my teeth in a feral smile of victory.

And plunge headfirst into darkness.

\--------


End file.
